


Quarter After One

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Presumed Infidelity, after battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: The night after the battle, Hermione is unable to sleep and finds comfort in familiar arms.A Drabble for Harmony and Co.'s Lyric LLama Challenge.Inspired by Need You Now by Lady Antebellum





	Quarter After One

**Author's Note:**

> An unbeta'd little smutty drabble. I own nothing but the errors.

**“It’s a quarter after one,**

**I’m all alone and I need you now.**

**Said I wouldn’t call**

**but I lost all control**

**and I need you now.**

 

**And I don’t know how I can do without,**

**I just need you now.”**

 

**\- Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

* * *

 

 

Had the clock always been so loud?

 

Had it always carried such an offensive ticking noise? There was a time when ambient noise was a thing, wasn’t it? Where she could fall asleep in silence and let her mind drift slowly off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Those days were gone.

 

The silence was an awful reminder now. A reminder of everything they’d lost and, more importantly, everything they could never recover.

 

Victory was supposed to taste sweeter than this; instead a bitterness lingered on her tongue while a riotous panic settled over her in the darkness.

 

She could feel the thrumming of her heart, wild in her ribcage and her fingers pressed into the empty spot next to her on the bed.

 

Hermione promised herself she wouldn’t… she was going to be stronger than this.

 

But she wasn’t.

 

She wasn’t even close.

 

Hastily throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she tiptoed across the creaking floorboards, her long t-shirt kissing the tops of her thighs. A few steps and one staircase later and her fingertips were pressed against the wooden door outside his room.

 

This wasn’t the first time they’d needed comfort from each other. No, under a tented ceiling and on top of a lumpy transfigured mattress they’d helped each other before. Night after night they’d fit together like pieces of a puzzle she couldn’t see the map of. And night after blasted night, she gave a little more of her heart to Harry Potter, even if she hadn’t ever meant to do so in the first place.

 

Then Ron returned— and everything ceased. They never spoke of it, never again found each other tangled in the darkness. Sometimes, when they stood too close, she could feel his magic sparking off his skin, calling for her. Her fingers would twitch towards the call, only to remember… and draw her hands into a fist.

 

After the battle, Ginny had crashed into his arms, raining kisses along his cheeks and lips.

 

Hermione felt the impact just as much as Harry had and when his emerald eyes peeked over his frames at her, she tried to pretend the tears spilling over were happy tears.  

 

It didn’t have to be about sex, she reasoned. She just needed to be near him again, just needed the comfort of his body next to her so she could sleep again.

 

Lightly, so lightly even she wasn’t sure he could hear it, her knuckles rapped on his door. The few seconds that stretched on felt like an eternity, but when the familiar sound of a creaking floor hit her ears, she let out a relieved breath.

 

Her eyes were trained on the floor as the door slipped open and she felt her lips twitch as his bare feet came into view.

 

“Hermione? Everything okay?” Harry asked, his voice far from sleepy, as it should be at a quarter after one in the morning.

 

Lifting her gaze towards upward, her breath caught on the low sling of his flannel sleep pants, showcasing the lean cuts of muscle at his hips and the thin trail of black hair that sprouted from under his belly button and disappeared into his waistband.

 

She hadn’t seen him shirtless for months now and seeing the strips of muscle that used to tense under her touch made her ache to reach out and drag her fingertips down his bare stomach again.

 

Finally, when she was able to tear her gaze from his torso, she stared into his eyes. His glasses still resting crookedly on his face and his hair out of sorts from tugging at it when he couldn’t sleep.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she confessed. “Too quiet.” Her teeth cut painfully into her bottom lip as she tugged at the hem of her t-shirt down. She hadn’t really put much thought into what she was going to say when she was here, or the fact that she was two scraps of cotton away from being naked… but, Gryffindor bravado… and all that.

 

“Me either.” His lips quirked in a lopsided grin that was so distinctly Harry.

 

She’d almost lost him tonight. Seeing him in Hagrid’s arms, limp and lifeless… Hermione’s kneecaps had nearly shattered as she hit the cobbled stone beneath her feet. There were a thousand things she’d meant to tell him. Things that demanded to be heard but now that she had the chance… words failed her.

 

His hand reached up to drag through his messy hair, continuing back until he was massaging the back of his neck, peeking up at her over the rim of his glasses. “Do you want to…” Harry’s chin jerked towards his untouched bed and Hermione felt a hot blush creep up her neck.

 

She nodded, padding past him and crawling into his four-poster bed. She noticed the Black family really enjoyed the macabre in the decorating. All the tapestries and duvets were in deep gem tones and the wood of the furniture was so dark it rivaled ebony.

 

In the center of the bed, Hermione sat with her legs crossed, staring at her fingers as they intertwined with each other again and again… and again.

 

She watched with wide, round eyes as Harry pushed the door closed and crossed the room, laying down next to her and resting his head on the pillow. With his crooked smirk he patted the space next to him and Gods, Hermione could have let out a sob.

 

This is what she needed, just to lay next to him for a bit. Just to feel his chest move and be reminded that she hadn’t lost him… at least, not fatally… not forever.

 

With a quiet chuckle, she lay down on top the duvet, nestling into his chest and breathing him in and placing a palm on his chest, desperate to feel his heartbeat under her touch.

 

When their skin met, magic danced through them and he gasped, the muscles of his stomach tightening. His gaze darkened as he stared down at her, his hand slipping to her lower back and arching her into him.

 

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” she breathed, resting her forehead against his, their noses bumping in the darkness.

 

He chuckled, and she realised how much she would have bloody missed that sound. “Yeah, me too. It was touch and go there for a bit, wasn’t it?”

 

“You’re not funny,” she chastised, but the ghost of a laugh still played on her words.

 

The moment shifted, became heated as his gaze fell to her lips and his fingers curled into her hip. “I don’t love her, Hermione. I know I’m supposed to… but I don’t.” His confession wrecked her. Wrecked her in all the most beautiful and agonizing ways that it was meant to and she felt a tear slip down her cheek as she shifted to bring herself closer, the hem of her shirt riding up to her hip. “I love you. And I know it’s all horribly inconvenient, with my best mate kissing you earlier and me kissing his sister—”

 

Hermione couldn’t help but chuckle because of course the two of them would get themselves into a predicament like this. Her hand trailed up his chest, through the smattering of black hair over his broad chest and wrapped around the back of his neck, drawing him just a touch closer towards her. 

 

“And if you want me to step back and let you and Ron…” He forced the words out, even though it seemed to be ruining him. “I’d do that for you, Hermione. But if you— if you want this—”

 

Hermione was done talking. 

 

She closed the infinitesimal space between their mouths, pillowing his bottom lip between hers and relishing the small gasp he gave before they met. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer before one palm slipped down the curve of her hip and caught the back of her knee, tugging it up so it rested on his waist. Grabbing handfuls of her flesh at her thigh and bum, his tongue demanded entry to her mouth. 

  
  


 

Their tongues brushed together, as her fingers played with the too long hair at the nape of his neck, tangling and tugging and earning herself a moan from deep in his chest.

 

Harry’s hand, which had been groping her arse, slipped inside her knickers and trailed closer to heat. If it hadn’t been Harry, and he hadn’t touched her dozens of times before, she would be mortified about the slick that coated his fingers but gods, she missed him. Wanted him. _Needed him_.

 

She whimpered as the pad of his thumb circled her throbbing clit and her own hand moved of its own accord down his belly and into the waistband of his pants, gripping his cock and pumping it as he slipped two fingers inside her.

 

The room filled with the scents and sounds of _them_. Hermione felt so overcome with the relief at his touch that her chest felt tight, almost pained and she begged for _more-more-more_.

 

Their hands begrudgingly left each other and Harry rolled Hermione to her back as he straddled her lap, staring down at her. With a final lopsided smile, he gripped the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, curls cascading back over the pillow.

 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get over how beautiful you are,” he admitted with a blush and his hands trailed from her cheek, brushing along her throat and clavicle before filling his palm with the weight of her breast and earning a quiet moan as her lower back arched of the mattress.

 

Next were her knickers, followed quickly by Harry’s pants as he collapsed over her, caging his arms around her as he positioned himself between her thighs.

 

“I love you,” he breathed against her lips again, his eyes blinking back at her.

 

She bit into her lip, trying to hide the face-splitting grin pulling at her features. “I love you.”

 

With no other preamble, he slid inside her and Hermione shuddered at the fullness of him, at the way that he had a way of touching places within her that she didn’t think existed until he was touching her. He paused, sheathed deep inside her, and rocked his pelvis against her sensitive bud a few times before withdrawing and shoving back into her again and again at a punishing pace that made her keen.

 

His calloused hands slid over her soft skin, playing and plucking at her pert nipple as she breathed in rhythm with his thrusts. Their chests bumped together and the hand groping her breast slid down to hitch her knee up higher, shifting his angle so he could the spot that made her cry out.

 

“Touch yourself,” he pleaded. Her fingers slipping between them and resting on either side of her clit as she rubbed herself into an orgasm; the walls of her sex clenching around his rigid cock until, he too, was cresting, emptying inside her as he muffled the sounds of his orgasm into the crook of her neck.

 

After the tremors of their shared orgasm faded, he peppered kisses anywhere he could reach, along her shoulders and cheeks, into her curls. “ _Missedyou...missedyousofuckingmuch…_ ”

 

He slipped from inside her, pulling her flush against him and again burying his face in her wild mane.

 

For a few long moments, she basked in the bliss of his touch, of every languid, wet kiss he left on her skin.

 

But reality shattered the moment as a pair of ginger-haired siblings filled her mind. “What about Ron and Gin?” Her eyes fluttered closed, as his fingers threaded through hers.

 

“Well handle it tomorrow, just like we do everything else.” He pressed his lips into her temple and squeezed her closer to him. “ _Together_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “Its a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn’t call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don’t know how I can do without, I just need you now.” from the song, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.
> 
> Thanks to the Admins and Harmony and Co for putting together this fun challenge! This was my first smutty Harmony piece and I hope you like it!


End file.
